Wish that I could Read Your Mind
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: 7th year...Hermione becomes Prof. Lupin's assistant. Remus needs a little extra help with the Werewolf thing and getting older. Hermione helps...they fall in love. ppl don't want that. -COMPLETE- Now with Thank You....Thanks ppl for reading
1. The Helpful Head Girl

A/N: This is my second attempt at a Remus/Hermione story so please when Reviewing don't flame me.  
  
Title: Wish that I could Read Your Mind --- Kind of a songfic. . . lil bit Title Source: Jump5's 'Wish that I could Read Your Mind'  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 - - - - for make-outs, violence, and some mild language  
  
Pairing: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger - - - - teacher/student [don't like then don't read]  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
The day was relatively quiet. The students sat taking down notes on Doxies and the spells to get rid of them. The teacher was a man that looked to be in his late 20s, but he look tired and had streaks of gray in his hair. He looked young for his true age of about 35 years old. He spoke with a soft, kind voice. His students looked upon his with amazement. They looked to be writing down his every word. His eyes were a sparkle of gray and blue. He smiled down at his class in between words.  
  
"Now I'm going to ask a few questions." He said, "They are just simple to review for your N.E.W.Ts this year."  
  
A girl around 17 years old who had curly brown hair raised her hand. He looked upon this girl and smiled, "Yes Miss. Granger."  
  
"I was wondering if all the material we've studied would be on our N.E.W.Ts?" Miss. Granger said.  
  
A boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and round rimmed glasses was sitting next to a boy with bright red hair.  
  
The boy with red hair whispered to the boy with the glasses, "Not like Hermione doesn't already know all the material."  
  
"Shut-up Ron." whispered Hermione.  
  
"Well to answer your question Miss. Granger, Not all the material you've learned will be on the exams." Professor Lupin said.  
  
He went on with his class. He asked them simple questions to make sure they understood the material. After he assigned them an essay, which was to be 2 feet long on Doxies. Soon the bell rang and the students rushed to put away all their belongings to leave the classroom. All the students except for Hermione rushed out. She approached Professor Lupin.  
  
"Umm, Professor?" she approached him. His back was turned to him as he put away a few things.  
  
"Yes Hermione." He turned to look at her.  
  
"Well Professor I had a small idea because I've noticed a full moon was coming up soon."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe I can be your assistant. I know you get extremely drained from your transformation and that you may need help with some of the class work and lesson plans."  
  
"That is an excellent idea Hermione. Can you start tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well meet me at my office at 7 after dinner."  
  
"Problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know where your office is?"  
  
"Oh yes, well borrow the map from Harry and you should see me in my office and just knock when you get there."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there."  
  
"You better get along so you won't be late for your next class."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. See you later." She said before rushing out the room.  
  
During the rest of the day Hermione was excited about being Professor Lupin's assistant. They day was a tad but cold for the middle of October. The first years were still a bit jumpy. Hermione was Head Girl and so she felt that also she should be able to somewhat mentor the first years. A first year girl named Tyren had gotten a little attached to Hermione. Tyren was a first year in Ravenclaw and Hermione was her hero. She would sometimes follow Hermione around. Hermione never paid any attention to this because she thought that it was cute.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Yelled a voice from behind her. The red headed boy ran up behind her.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ron." Hermione said, "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Right Here." The boy with glasses came up behind Hermione.  
  
"Harry I was wondering if I could borrow the map this evening?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, umm what time?" Harry asked.  
  
"After dinner." Hermione said.  
  
"Sure we can get it now since class doesn't start for 30 minutes." Harry said.  
  
"OK." Hermione said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry gave Hermione the map. After they all headed to Transfiguration. Soon dinner arrived.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Said a small voice.  
  
Hermione looked behind her to see Tyren. "Oh, hello Tyren." Hermione said.  
  
"Can you help me with my homework today?" Tyren asked.  
  
"Not today, I can help you tomorrow. Meet me in the library tomorrow at 5 and I'll help you."  
  
"Thank You, see you tomorrow." Tyren said before skipping back to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Ahh it's little Hermione Jr." Ron teased.  
  
"Oh, Please Ron." Sneered Hermione.  
  
After dinner Hermione took out the map. She pointed her wand and the map and said, "I solemnly swear I and up to no good." The map showed a out line of the castle and then a little dot appeared that said, 'H.Granger'  
  
Hermione looked though the map until she seen a dot in a room that said, 'R. Lupin." She found her way though the castle until she made it to the room. She knocked on the door and a voice called, "Come in."  
  
She opened the door. She walked into a office where Professor Lupin sat as his desk.  
  
"Hello Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Professor Lupin said. Hermione only had heard teachers call her by her first name a few times, "First things first, if we are going to work together we are going to work on a first name bases, so you may call me Remus."  
  
"Ok Prof- Remus." Hermione corrected herself.  
  
"Well then I need some help planning the 3rd years syllabus for next week." Remus said.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Do you have any class at 3 o'clock on Friday?"  
  
"No," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well I'd like you to teach my 3rd years because Thursday is my transformation and I'll be to tired to teach on Friday and I sure don't want Professor Snape teaching any of my classes."  
  
"Ok I can."  
  
"Great now lets get working on that syllabus."  
  
They worked for about an hour getting ready the 3rd years syllabus for the next week. The night was getting colder. Remus sat for a second looking at Hermione. Hermione did not seem to notice that her teacher was looking at her as she worked. Finally Hermione looked up from her piece of parchment.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Remus noticed that Hermione seen him looking at her.  
  
*Gosh she is so Beautiful* *Remus stop she is your student*  
  
"It's fine." Hermione answered before going back to the parchment.  
  
*Ahh, He's looking at me with those sexy eyes* *Hermione stop he is your teacher*  
  
After another 30 minutes of silence Remus spoke, "So what are Harry and Ron up to?"  
  
"Well Ron and Lavender broke up again and so now Ron is going with that 6th year Ravenclaw girl Luna Lovegood. Harry has been focusing more of his time on school, but he leaves time for Quidditch and Pavariti." Hermione explained.  
  
"Well they are up to a lot, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing much, Viktor and I stop seeing each other at the beginning at last year and I've been spending more time studying."  
  
"Yeah, As a student I spent a lot of time reading, which none of my friends really understood."  
  
"Gosh I don't know how any of my friend don't like reading I mean it is so fun."  
  
"Oh, yes I love reading, maybe because of the information and sometimes you are taken into another world in a sense."  
  
"That is exactly what I think."  
  
"Some people just don't understand the fun of reading."  
  
"I'd like people to notice how fun it is and how you can learn so much. Sometimes I think people are afraid of learning new things."  
  
"Worded like a true reader."  
  
Hermione smiled. She had never noticed that she had so much in common with Remus. Remus was a quiet man. He had his four best friends in school, but now they were all dead. The worst thing was that he was a werewolf and It was extremely hard for him to find jobs, but Professor Dumbledore trusted Remus and knew he would be a great teacher. Hermione never knew of Remus relationship life, well for one it was something private and she was sure that he would not tell a student.  
  
"So -er- how have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine I guess, Snape has been annoying as ever and I has been so hard to find a boggart for my 3rd years to practice on." Remus said. Remus sat and looked at the clock, "Look at the time I think you better be going."  
  
"Oh, yes I had to finish my Potions essay." Hermione stood up and began packing away her belongings. Remus stood and walked her to the door.  
  
"Come back here tomorrow at 4 o'clock ok." Remus said.  
  
"OK, good night Pro- I mean Remus." Hermione said.  
  
"Good night Hermione." Remus said.  
  
Hermione walked up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hey Mione where have you been?" Ron asked as Hermione entered the common room.  
  
"I was helping out Professor Lupin." Hermione said as she sat in a chair next to Harry and took out her nearly completed Potions essay.  
  
"Well I've been waiting for your help on this potions essay." Harry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day around 3:50 Hermione set off to Remus' office. On her way to the office she was greeted by a certain unwanted person.  
  
"Lookie here it's the Mudblood." Draco Malfoy said as she walked around the corner holding the hand of a giggling Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I just wanted to know what time to meet you at the Quidditch Pitch tonight so you can get with a pureblood for the first time, baby." Draco said.  
  
"Eww, OK first of all I don't want to have sex with you, I don't like you. Second of all I would not want to meet you anywhere, and third never ever call me baby again. No wait, wait" Hermione said as she pulled out a piece of Parchment. She wrote, 'I don't wanna be with you' and she handed him the Parchment, "Read it, Memorize it, Eat it." She said before walking away.  
  
She turned the cornet to see Remus standing around the corner, "That was a good one you pulled on Malfoy."  
  
"Well he got what he deserved." Hermione said.  
  
"Shall we go to my office."  
  
"Yep."  
  
To Be Continued. . . [dum, dum, dum]  
  
A/N2: Hope you liked it, I'm working on making my chapters longer so work with me people. Guys tell them what that means.  
  
Remus: Well people that means Review.  
  
Sirius: And not just any Review.  
  
Harry: Nope not just any Review, there are certain things you must do like. . .  
  
Remus/Sirius/Harry/Nay: NO FLAMING!!!!! 


	2. Beautiful Flowers

A/N: Well then lets not waste any time. . .  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
Hermione and Remus walk into his office. They sit at the table in the same positions that they had sat the day before.  
  
"OH, yes here." Remus said. He took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "Orchideous" A bunch of flowers show up in Hermione's arms. "As a Thank You."  
  
"Oh wow they are beautiful."  
  
"So are you. . ."  
  
"huh."  
  
"What, oh nothing."  
  
They sat as they did that day before and worked on the syllabus for Remus' classes.  
  
"What time do your classes end on Friday?" Remus asked.  
  
"At 3:30, why?"  
  
"Well do you think you can also teach my 1st year class after my 3rd year one, which you are already teaching?"  
  
"Oh yes, but what will the other teachers and Professor Dumbledore say?"  
  
"I've talked to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and they think it is a great idea for you to do this as work experience, since you are a top student."  
  
"Wow this is going to be fun. Oh, My Gosh look at the time its 5 till 5. I have to meet Tyren in the library." Hermione said.  
  
"Well you better get going."  
  
Hermione rushed out the room as fast as she could  
  
*She is so beautiful*  
  
"Not like she would want a man like me. Nobody would want to ever love me." He said aloud.  
  
~ Wish that I could read your mind, understand what you hide in your heart,  
then maybe baby I could help you see how loved you are ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Hermione rushed to the library to meet Tyren. Tyren was already there waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Hermione said out of breath.  
  
"It's ok I just need help with my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, which is due on Friday."  
  
"I'll be teaching that class on Friday." Hermione said.  
  
"Really you get to be a teacher?"  
  
"I'm Professor Lupin's assistant and he won't be in on Friday and so he has asked me to teacher his 1st and 3rd year classes on Friday."  
  
"Wow, that's so cool, I'm my 7th year I want to be able to do the cool stuff you do." Tyren said excitedly.  
  
Hermione worked with Tyren on her essay, which Tyren was pretty ok at writing essays. They day rolled on slowly until it was time for dinner. Tyren had finished her essay, which was looking pretty good.  
  
At dinner Hermione sat while listening to a conversation about Quidditch that Harry and Ron were having. She sat until she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Remus standing behind her.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"Well I wanted to know if you had any questions about tomorrow before I go."  
  
"Yes, umm what do the students call me in class."  
  
"Whatever you'd like, they can call you Hermione, Miss. Granger, or Professor Granger it really doesn't matter, it is your class."  
  
"Ok thank you Professor."  
  
Hermione went up to Gryffindor Tower after dinner, alone. She wanted to get in a good rest before she taught the classes on Friday. The dormitory was silent before Lavender and Pavariti came in talking about the newest article in Teen Witch Magazine. They wind blew swiftly though the window that was next to her bed. After a few more agonizing minutes and hearing Lavender and Pavariti, Hermione fell straight asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday morning had come too quick. Hermione had a funny feeling in her stomach even if her class wasn't until 4 o'clock. Hermione went down to Potions Class with Harry and Ron after breakfast. Hermione was always the best in Potions, even with Professor Snape being really rude as he always was. Next was Charms and Hermione did the same as always in class, the best. Soon up was Lunch and Hermione noticed that she was starving since she had not eaten that much at breakfast.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong you look sick?" Harry asked in the middle of kisses with Pavariti.  
  
"Yeah you do." Ron said as he waved to Luna at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"I do, Oh my Gosh I can't be sick." Hermione said as she pulled out a mirror to look at how she looked.  
  
"Why can't you?" Neville Longbottom asked.  
  
"I'm teacher Professor Lupin's classes today." Hermione said.  
  
"Teaching?" The guys looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Yes, teaching. Professor Lupin had his transformation last night and he doesn't fell good today. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore think it is a great learning experience for me."  
  
"Well can you give me a break on the essay that is due on Monday?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm only the teacher for 1st and 3rd year." Hermione said.  
  
"Darn it." Ron shouted.  
  
"You can be so stupid Ron." Said a voice. The voice belonged to Ron's girlfriend Luna Lovegood. As Luna approached Lavender looked a little tensed since her and Ron had just broken up a week ago.  
  
"Hey Luna." Ron said before placing her in his lap. Luna as always busted out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Baby you are. . ." Luna could not finish her sentence because of her laughter.  
  
After lunch passed they left for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. They walked out unto the grounds happily. Care of Magical Creatures was always an interesting class, with the different creatures Hagrid brought. Hermione's stomach tossed and turned as she walked though the corridors at 3:30 to set up her class.  
  
She walked into the deserted classroom. On the desk sat the Syllabus that Remus and she had prepared. Under the Syllabus sat a note.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Don't be nervous, calm down and take a deep breath. You are the most talented girl in school and so I know that you would do a great job teaching this material. I know the 1st years will really be excited to see a student teaching their class. Remember to take deep breaths Professor Granger. I know it will be easy.  
  
With Love,  
  
Professor Remus J. Lupin Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
P.S: I left a Calming Potion that I got from Madame Pomprey. Drink it now and you will fell a lot better to teach.  
  
Hermione seen the potion sitting on Professor Lupin's desk. She sat down in his chair and drank. A comfortable warm feeling spread all though her body. She had brought many of her notes from her 1st and 3rd year to help out. Since it was Friday the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were only 30 minutes long.  
  
At 4 the bell rang and 3rd year students began pouring into the classroom. They all sat at their desks in conversation with one another.  
  
"May I have your attention?" Hermione said.  
  
The students began to get quiet and turned to Hermione who was standing in front of the class. Hermione smiled before speaking again. "You all know me as Hermione Granger, Head Girl." They all shock their heads yes. "Also as everyone in the school knows, Professor Lupin is a werewolf and so his Transformation was last night and he gets pretty tired. As that I will be substituting all his classes today. Today for class I am Professor Granger." They students look upon her attentively.  
  
They class started off slowly. "I'm going to ask a few questions to see if you understood today's lesson."  
  
"Yes Professor." The class said together.  
  
"What is the condition for a werewolf transformation?" Hermione asked.  
  
A few students raised their hands. She scanned over the students. "Ok Heather Reid." Hermione called on a Hufflepuff girl who had her hand raised high in the air.  
  
"A full moon." Heather said.  
  
"Thank You Heather. Look at the time class is about to end and so umm. . . Professor Lupin has asked me to ask you to write a 1 ½ foot parchment on werewolves, don't worry it is more of taking notes than a essay."  
  
Just as Hermione finished her statement the bell rang and the students rushed out of class. After about 5 minutes the first year students entered the classroom quietly and took their seats.  
  
"Hello I'm the Head Girl Hermione Granger and because of Professor Lupin being a werewolf, he is not feeling to great and so I'll be teaching you today. You may call me Professor Granger." Hermione spoke as the 1st year students seem so amazed to see a student teaching their class.  
  
A girl with blonde hair raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, and before you ask your question please say your name so I can get to know all of you." Hermione said.  
  
"My name is Ginger Johnson. I wanted to know are you the first student to get to teach a class on your own?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Well Ginger in my time at Hogwarts yes. Before I can I really don't know."  
  
They sat in amazement before Hermione started teaching. Tyren sat taking notes as best she could. She scribbled down on her Parchment. For sure she was writing down every word Hermione said.  
  
The Bell rang and with Hermione's relief that was that last class she had to teach for that day. She decided to go and check on Professor Lupin. She knew that he was maybe lying down, but she had a urge to check on him. As she walked to his office it downed on her that he would not be in his office, but in his quarters. Harry had never asked for his map back and so Hermione still had it. She pulled the map out her book bag and said the phrase and the map came into view. She seen the dot that said 'R.Lupin' and she followed it up to where it seemed to be is quarters. The password popped up on the map as she stood in front of a picture of a swan in a beautiful lake. The password was 'Boggart'.  
  
"Boggart" Hermione said. The picture opened and she walked into a flight of stairs. She walked up the stairs until she came to a door. She knocked not wanting to disturb him. No one spoke so she opened the door. Once inside she was in a room with soft red carpet. There was a fireplace lined in gold. In front of the fireplace sat a red couch and two red arm chairs. The walls were lined with paintings and book shelves that were full of books. She walked toward the door in, which lead to the room that Professor Lupin was in. She opened the door. He was sitting in his bed wearing some blue boxers.  
  
"I'm so sorry Remus." Hermione said as she turned around as fast as she could. She could feel the heat rushing to her face as she was filled with embarrassment.  
  
"It's perfectly ok." Remus said as he put on a bathrobe. "It's fine now, you can turn around."  
  
Hermione slowly turned around to see Remus standing in a Red bathrobe. "I just though I should check on you." Hermione said.  
  
"Thank You, How were your classes?" He asked,  
  
"Fine I really liked teaching."  
  
"Come sit." Remus patted on a place next to him on his bed. Hermione walked over and sat down next to Remus.  
  
Remus let out a weak smile. "My transformation was comfortable, yet still tiring." Remus said.  
  
"The 1st years were so interested in the school letting students teach."  
  
"As they always are."  
  
There was a eerie silence as they sat on Remus' bed. They got closer together. Their heads were close and their lips hovered among one another.  
  
"The 3rd years were a little noisy at times." Breathed Hermione.  
  
"Ah, yes my Friday 3rd years. Noisy aren't they." Whispered Remus.  
  
They sat and their lips touched slowly. They sat in the same positions for a few seconds before the kiss became deeper. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Remus hand moved around Hermione's waist.  
  
*She is so wonderful* Remus thought *I can't this must stop, but she is not pushing back*  
  
*Oh my gosh his lips are so soft* Hermione thought, *I can't believe I'm not holding back, I actually like it*  
  
Soon they both broke off the kiss. Remus and Hermione smiled at each other. The kiss soon started again. The second time around it was more deep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner had finish about time Hermione left Remus' quarters. She walked up to Gryffindor Tower in a strange dream land. She though about Remus for a long time. She could not really tell what was going on. She actually had feelings for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus walked out his room and grabbed a book from the book shelf. He sat in on of the air chairs and read, but his concentration was not on the book yet on Hermione. How could his student make him feel this way. How could he feel about his best friend's son's friend. These feelings spread throughout his body. Also he thought about how could she let that go on. Could she love him. . .No never he was a werewolf with dreams that never came true because of his condition. Nobody would ever love a man like him.  
  
~ You're a Diamond that shines, one of a kind, a shimmering radiant star. You're a flower in the rain. Wonderfully made so shine like the sun, you're a diamond (Jump5's 'Diamond') ~  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
A/N: It't getting Hot in Here, so take off all your clothes. . .lol Ok to clear up some things, Remus and Hermione did not have sex ok. They did not.  
  
Sirius: Time for da Rules!!!!  
  
Nay: Yes ppl the rules.  
  
Harry: Remember in Reviews,  
  
Remus: No Flaming!!! : - ) 


	3. You Need to Understand

A/N: Ok ya how was that last chapter, HOT huh. . . Let's go now.  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
Over the next 3 weeks Hermione would go to Remus's rooms or office to help him grade papers. Occasionally having a make-out scene.  
  
Hermione sat on Remus lap one Thursday evening. She was enjoying sweet kissed from him. They sat giving each other kisses. None of them spoke. At one point Remus leaned up to speak to Hermione.  
  
"We can't keep doing this. I mean I'm your teacher." Remus said, "And plus I'm an old werewolf."  
  
"I don't care if you are an old werewolf."  
  
"Oh, Come on Hermione I'm not the kind of man you'd want to have a relationship with."  
  
"Remus stop putting yourself down."  
  
"Nobody would want to love an old werewolf like me."  
  
"Oh Remus, I love you Just the Way you are. I have always wished that I could read your mind, so I could understand what you hide in your heart. Then I maybe baby, I can help you see how loved you are." (Jump5's 'Wish that I could Read Your Mind' and Max Luduco's 'Just the Way You Are')  
  
"Hermione I. . ."  
  
"NO, Remus I really love you."  
  
"I love you as well."  
  
"Well then lets make this conversation over with."  
  
"Ok." Remus said as he took out a wrapped package and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, what is it?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
Hermione tore open the package. It was an autographed copy of 'A Holiday in the Land'. This was a new book by Hermione's favorite wizarding author. Hermione was ecstatic. "Thank You Remus. This is so wonderful. I love you."  
  
Remus and Hermione sat reading the book he got her for about 2 hours. Hermione really liked reading with him.  
  
"Oh, My we've missed dinner. You better be getting back to Gryffindor Tower." Remus said.  
  
"Ok bye Remus. Love You." Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed her book bag and gave Remus a kiss.  
  
"I Love You Too." Remus walked her to the door.  
  
Hermione walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower thinking about the words Remus had said, How nobody would want to love an old werewolf like him. Hermione could not understand why someone would not love him. He was sweet, kind, warm, understanding, smart, and the most wonderful person she had ever met in her life.  
  
"Herm wait!" a voice yelled from behind her. Hermione turned around to see Harry running up behind her.  
  
"Hey Harry, What's up?" Hermione said.  
  
"Nothing Much just looking for you." Harry said, "I mean you weren't at dinner and I was worried. So was Ron."  
  
"Sorry I was helping Professor Lupin."  
  
"That's cool." Harry knew something was going on with Hermione spending so much time helping Professor Lupin. Harry knew he didn't need that much help. Harry had conjured a plan to find out what was really going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione left Transfiguration in a hurry the next day. Harry had hidden his invisibility cloak in his book bag. He went around a deserted corner and put on the cloak. He took out the Marauders Map so he could catch up with Hermione. He found her. She walked up to a painting and said, "Boggart."  
  
Harry followed Hermione into a small common room. Remus was sitting on the couch asleep. Hermione took a blanket and placed it on top of Remus. Remus awoke as the blanket was draped on top of him. Harry watched in amazement. Hermione walked over to the couch and sat next to him.  
  
"Tiring day love." Hermione said as she sat next to Remus.  
  
"Very." Remus said as he placed a kiss on Hermione's lips.  
  
*What* Harry thought as he saw his best friend and teacher making out. *What is going on*  
  
"Love you." Hermione said as she took out her book from her bag.  
  
"Mmmm." Remus moaned as he smelled Hermione's hair, "Strawberries."  
  
"Oh it's my new shampoo." Hermione said as she opened her book.  
  
Harry hesitated for a minute and then he threw off his cloak, "What the hell is going on?!?!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh, My." Hermione was lost for words because she was just caught making out with her teacher.  
  
"Now Harry calm down." Remus said.  
  
"No way I'm NOT calming down until you take whatever spell off Hermione!" yelled Harry.  
  
"First Harry quiet down and second I'm not under any type of spell." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh so you are just saying that you told him you loved him and kissed him yourself." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I do love him." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok I'm going to Dumbledore." Harry said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Harry Please NO!" screamed Hermione as she ran and grabbed him. "No!"  
  
"Let go something is wrong and Dumbledore can fix it." Harry said.  
  
"Please Harry calm down." Remus said.  
  
"Please Harry don't." cried Hermione. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she looked at Harry. "Harry I love Remus you can't tell anyone or Remus will lose his job and possibly get put in Azkaban."  
  
"I have too Hermione. Dumbledore can take this spell off you." Harry said.  
  
"Harry as Hermione is trying to tell you, she is not under any type of spell." Remus said as he walked over to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Just let us explain." Remus said.  
  
"Ok." Harry sighed.  
  
"Thanks now sit down Harry." Remus pointed to a chair near the couch.  
  
Remus and Hermione walked over to the couch. Hermione snuggled up in Remus' arms and Remus began to speak.  
  
"Now Harry we are going to let you know what is going on, but you have to promise you will not tell a soul." Remus explained.  
  
"It depends on what is going on." Harry said sharply.  
  
"Ok then." Remus said. "Do you want to start Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah." Sighed Hermione.  
  
"Well I knew that Remus needed some help near a full moon. I offered to be his assistant. I became his assistant and helped him with things such as grading papers and making lesson plans. Then I taught 2 of his classes." Hermione explained.  
  
"Go on." Harry said.  
  
"Well Hermione and Myself realized our attraction to one another. That is when we started a relationship." Remus said.  
  
"Harry we have not done anything beyond what you have seen." Hermione said.  
  
"I've fallen in Love with Hermione these last few weeks." Remus said.  
  
"And I've fallen in love with Remus." Hermione said, "I'm of legal age and I can date whoever I please and I will be graduating this year and I will be able to continue my relationship freely."  
  
---Ut oh,  
  
Remus: Well then that went umm. . .  
  
Sirius: Not that great.  
  
Nay: Not at all, but with my grand Divination skills I can tell you that it will get better.  
  
Remus: Well you have better skills than that Trelawney lady.  
  
Nay: I sure do. 


	4. Death, Wedding?, Argueement

A/N: Hey I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. I feel this is my best fic so far. Now I have something to clear up. I got a review from someone complaining about how I expressed Remus' age in the first year. I said that he looked to be about 35 I never said he was 35 years old. I know he is 37 I just said he looked to be around 35. Ok just wanted to clear that up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 -  
  
"And I've fallen in love with Remus." Hermione said, "I'm of legal age and I can date whoever I please and I will be graduating this year and I will be able to continue my relationship freely."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who had tears going down her face. "Your right, but I still won't stand for it. I won't tell, but I don't like it."  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry. Hermione soon shed more tears, but they were tears of great joy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the months went on Harry continued to keep the secret. Hermione helped Remus keep up with his classes. They would enjoy one another's company every evening. Ron knew Hermione was Remus' assistant, but he figured that it just was a lot of work so he never questioned her being gone so much.  
  
One Saturday afternoon Hermione sat in Remus' quarters reading a book. Remus had a staff meeting and so she waited. Soon Remus came into the room.  
  
"Hey." Hermione said as she sat down her book. She looked away for a second and the next second she looked to see Professor Dumbledore along with Remus and Professor McGonagall. Hermione gasp because there was a strong possibility that they found out about her and Remus.  
  
"Miss Granger we have something very important to inform you of." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
All Hermione could do was nod.  
  
Professor McGonagall went and sat on the couch next to Hermione. "Miss Granger we have just received word that your. . ."  
  
"My what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That your parents have been killed by Voldemort." Professor Dumbledore continued the sentence.  
  
Hermione gasp as tears fled down her face.  
  
"It'll be fine dear." Professor McGonagall said as she rubbed Hermione's back.  
  
"Voldemort killed them and destroyed the house. The dark mark was conjured above your house." Remus said.  
  
Hermione looked up at Remus. A look of hate came over her face. She stood and ran out. Remus could not hold back. He ran after her. She ran down near the lake. Remus sat next to her on the grass. He held her as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Why. . ." she cried.  
  
"There could be many reasons, love." Remus said.  
  
"What will I do?" she cried on.  
  
"I will take care of you. It's ok. Just let it out, cry."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to darling."  
  
Neiter of them noticed Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall standing right behind them. After Hermione spent 5 minutes spilling out tears she straightend up. She gave Remus a kiss that he returned to her.  
  
They heard a clearing of a throat and turned around to see the Professors. Hermione was terrified.  
  
"Why don't we all go to my office?" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
They all walked to Professor Dumbledore's office where Hermione and Remus sat in the 2 chairs in front of his desk. Professor McGonagall conjured herself a chair.  
  
"Well. . ." Professor Dumbledore started. "I have suspected this for a while and I know there is nothing I can do to stop it. . ."  
  
"Professor I'm so sorry I should of held up my judgment and . . ." Remus started, but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Remus it is fine. I can see that you are in love with Hermione. I can see why. Hermione is a very smart young woman who looks to love you as well. Hermione as you are 18 and are legal age I see nothing wrong with you and Remus continuing this relationship. As long as you two keep it from the student body I see nothing wrong."  
  
Hermione smiled as Remus squeezed her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~_~*~*~*~*~_*~*~*~*~*~_~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and Hermione spent most of their spare time together. When they weren't reading together Remus was helping Hermione study for N.E.W.Ts. Remus knew that Hermione was going to do great in all her N.E.W.Ts because she was one of the most intelligent people he met besides Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione lay in Remus' arms one evening after dinner. She stared at the ceiling just savoring the priceless moment.  
  
"Hermione, love." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want to ask you something important."  
  
"Sure, ask away."  
  
"Well when I met you I knew that you were a very intelligent girl. This year when you were in my classes I felt there was something more than intelligence, there was love. In your eyes I see your passion to love and to learn. I never thought that I could be loved by anyone. You came into my life and changed me so much. I feel I can do anything when I'm with you because you have faith in me. Hermione Jessi-Anne Granger will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione sat up and looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Remus asked.  
  
"What do you think? Of course." Hermione threw her arms around him. How was this happening. Nobody could explain the connection that was put in between these two. The days seemed to last forever as they were together. Everything was peaceful in a since for them.  
  
Remus put a beautiful diamond ring on Hermione's finger. She smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
"I love you." Remus said.  
  
"I love you." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week after Harry had found out about the relationship Hermione only told one other person. Ginny and Hermione had become best friends. Ginny sore never to tell anyone. Hermione and Ginny would always talk about Remus and Hermione's relationship.  
  
That nigh after Hermione left Remus' quarters she went to Gryffindor tower. Ginny was sitting in the common room talking to Lavender Brown.  
  
"Hey Ginny I gotta talk to you." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok bye Lav." Ginny said.  
  
They walked up to Hermione's room. One perk about being Head Girl was that Hermione got her own room.  
  
"What's up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"This." Hermione held out her hand.  
  
Ginny gasp at the diamond ring on Hermione's hand. "He didn't."  
  
"He did."  
  
"Oh, my gosh congratulations."  
  
"I'm so excited. We talked and we might get married at Christmas time."  
  
"That is great can I be a brides maid."  
  
"You are my Maid of Honor. He just have to get permission from Professor Dumbledore and it will be set."  
  
"This is great your getting married."  
  
"I'm so happy."  
  
"Well duh you are marrying the hottest Professor ever."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Well it's the truth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus gave the password to the Gargoyle and he walked up to the wooden door. Before he could knock a voice called him in. "Come in Remus."  
  
Remus walked into to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Albus I need to ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead. Lemon Drop."  
  
"No thanks. Well I'd like to marry Hermione around Christmas time."  
  
"Have you asked her?"  
  
"Yes and we would like to get married around Christmas if that's ok."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Can you marry us."  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how about the colors Scarlet and off-white." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah that would work really well. Your dress can be off-white and the bouquet can be scarlet and the bride's maid's robes can be scarlet."  
  
"Yeah that would be perfect."  
  
"So are you two going to have kids?"  
  
"Ginny I haven't even graduated yet."  
  
"I know, but hey."  
  
"No we will wait until I'm out of school before any babies."  
  
"So how are you going to tell Harry and Ron."  
  
"Well Harry knows about the relationship and I have no idea how to tell Ron."  
  
"He's my brother I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks. The only thing is that I wish my parents could be there." Hermione sighed.  
  
"They are looking down on you and are in your hearts so they are always with you."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Gin."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dungeon door opened. "What do you want Lupin?" Professor Snape sneered.  
  
"Well I just wanted to know if you would be my best man in my wedding?"  
  
"Who would want to marry you?"  
  
"A remarkable young woman."  
  
"Sure Lupin. Congrats." A weird smile non the less a smile went across Professor Snapes face.  
  
"Thank You I can't wait to tell her."  
  
"Who is she by the way?"  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
"A STUDENT!!! Does Albus know of this?"  
  
"Yes and he will be performing the ceremony."  
  
"Well then Lupin you sure know how to get'em."  
  
"You are quite a funny man. Good-bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry what's been up with Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno." Harry lied.  
  
"Stop lying and tell me what is going on. Nobody tells me anything."  
  
"Well she had been going out with. . ."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Professor Lupin."  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"Shh I promised them I would not tell anyone ok."  
  
"We gotta tell Dumbledore."  
  
"He already knows." The boys turned around to see Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"He knows?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yes we told him and he is perfectly fine with it." Hermione said.  
  
"That's crazy." Ron said.  
  
"No it's not." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes it is." Ron protested.  
  
"Well that's not the last of it." Hermione said.  
  
"Well what?" Harry asked.  
  
"wearegettingmarried."  
  
"Slow down." Ron said.  
  
"We are getting married." Hermione said.  
  
"Now that is crazy." Harry said.  
  
"You have to understand that Remus and I are in love and we are getting married." Hermione said.  
  
"And it is something you boys will have to get used too." Ginny said.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Remus: Ha they got told.  
  
Nay: They sure did.  
  
Luna: Next chappy, next chappy!!!!!  
  
Nay: Calm it down Lovegood there will be another chapter.  
  
Harry: Yippie.  
  
Nay: and a little bird told me that the wedding will be coming.  
  
Hermione: Yeah I'm going to look so pretty.  
  
Ron: You already are [kissed Hermione]  
  
Nay: Cut that out you too. It's Harry's turn to tell the reviewing rules.  
  
Harry: Ok no talking bad about the sorry or Nay. You may call her Nay or WerewolfzAngel. You must visit her website at www.geocities.com/WerewolfzAngel . No talking about grammar cause that crap really gets her peed off. And the #1 rule of all is. . . Take it away Moony.  
  
Remus: No Flaming 


	5. An Empty Classroom

A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews. This has been my most successful story ever besides 'Stuck' Thanks to:  
  
Killer Angel  
  
Vampire_Chick  
  
Stefanie14  
  
Atiannala  
  
Xaein  
  
Hannah  
  
Ruby Malfoy  
  
Lena Judith - my friend  
  
Adventure24  
  
Molly Weasley85  
  
Joani  
  
The B of Elice  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
There was snow covering the ground outside. It was late November and preparations for Christmas had started. Hermione would help Tyren study every other Saturday. Hermione was allowed to stay with Remus and not in her rooms. She moved her things from her room to Remus' quarters. She enjoyed staying with him. Remus had cleaned his guest room for Hermione to stay in until they were married.  
  
"Hermione can you help me study for my DADA test that's on Friday?" Tyren asked as she ran up to Hermione who was on the way to Remus' quarters.  
  
"Yes and I think I can have Remus help also." Hermione said.  
  
"Who's Remus?"  
  
"Oh I mean Professor Lupin."  
  
"You call him by his first name?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"So when can you help me?"  
  
"Come to the 5th floor corridor and find the picture of a fairy on a rose. Knock and I'll open the door. Be there at 4:30."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione went to Remus' quarters where she collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. She knew that he was teaching a 4th year class at the moment. She opened a folder that was sitting on the coffee table. She was using this folder for planning the wedding. She had most of the money her parents gave her traded in for wizard money.  
  
She was going though catalogs picking out wedding dresses. It was very confusing at times. They were having Christmas decorations at the wedding including the scarlet flowers for Hermione's bouquet. Remus was going to wear black dress robes as they had decided.  
  
They had bought the flowers and things that were needed. The wedding was almost planned. Snape was going to be Remus' best man as Ginny was going to be Hermione's maid of Honor. Dumbledore was going to perform the ceremony.  
  
After about 30 minutes Remus walked into the room to find Hermione looking at 'Witch Weekly's Wedding Edition.'  
  
"Good Afternoon babe." Remus said as he walked over to the couch and bent down to give Hermione a kiss.  
  
"Hey baby." Hermione said after Remus kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a old dingy mansion a cloaked white figure with slits for a noise and red eyes sat in a throne like chair. "I'm trying to get something done and you dorks are not helping!" he screamed.  
  
"Yes master. We are trying, master. We are trying." Said about 5 cloaked men.  
  
"Well hurry. I want Harry Potter and his little mudblood friend." He laughed.  
  
"Yes sir. I have a plan for getting that little mudblood." Said one of the cloaked men.  
  
"Thank you Lucius." Said their master. "And after I get Harry Potter I Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive (A/N: remember from CoS)." Voldemort said.  
  
"You very will master." Said another figure who was short and had a wheezing type voice.  
  
"I know Wormtail. I know." Voldemort said before letting out a shrill evil laugh "Muahahahahahaha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was on corridor watch that evening as she did once a week. It was a cold night as she held her cloak close to herself.  
  
"Ahh a student out of bed I see." Said the discusting voice of Mr. Filtch.  
  
"I'm Head Girl and it is my corridor watch time." Hermione said.  
  
"I see." Mr. Filtch said before walking away.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to walk on. About 15 minutes later she was heading back to Remus' quarters. At once she was grabbed and pulled into a classroom. Whoever grabbed her had covered her mouth as she tried to scream. Then a cold voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Nice day huh Mudblood." Hermione noticed the voice to belong to Draco Malfoy. He took his hand off her mouth and Hermione let out a scream. The scream was stopped by Draco's lips in hers. Draco pulled her to him as she fought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus became worried about Hermione being so late getting to his chambers. He got off the couch and paced the room for 5 minutes before sitting back down. Then he walked over to his fireplace and threw in some floo powder and yelled, "Professor Dumbledore's office!"  
  
"Yes Remus how can I help you?" A Professor Dumbledore in PJs said.  
  
"Hermione has not returned to my room and I'm quite worried." Remus said.  
  
"That is a bit strange, it's already 10:30." Dumbledore said as he looked at a clock, "Well I'll contact the teachers and we will meet in the entrance hall to search for her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About Ten minutes later most of the teachers all dressed in their PJs with cloaks stood in the entrance hall. They split up to look all around the castle. Remus and Snape were together. They were going to give up on the far west side of the castle when they heard muffled cries coming out a classroom. They opened the door to see a half-naked Hermione on the floor in tears. She looked as if she had been beaten.  
  
"Mione honey what happened?" Remus asked as he ran over to her and held her.  
  
"It. . .It. . .It. . .Was. . . . Ma. . . . .Mal. . . .Ma. . . .Malfoy." Hermione cried.  
  
"Malfoy did what?" Snape asked.  
  
"He raped me." Hermione said before going into a fresh batch of tears on Remus' shoulder.  
  
"It's ok baby. It's fine." Remus said as he held her in his arms. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione. He picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. Snape was to tell the other teachers that hey had found her. Hermione lay awake in a hospital wing bed with tears in her eyes. She was not a virgin because of that freak Malfoy. How she wished to get him back. By morning Remus was sitting beside her bed. He smiled at her as her eyes directed to him.  
  
"Morning." He said as he lay his morning copy of the Daily Phrophet on the bedside table.  
  
"Morning." Hermione said as she shifted uncomfortably in her bed. She was very sore from the rape and the beating.  
  
"Well Malfoy has been sent out to Azkaban until he gets a trial." Dumbledore said as he stood up from a chair on the other side of Hermione's bed.  
  
"Good for him." Hermione said under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days were terrible for Hermione. The whole school had found out about what happened. Hermione had gotten many rude comments from the Slytherins, but as Head Girl she was able to take away house points and give detentions. The only other thing was the planning for the wedding. Hermione walked down a corridor in between Harry and Ron who were having a long conversation about the new Quidditch Team of Europe called the Swift Swappers. Ginny walked up to them greeting Harry with a kiss. A week before Harry had finally asked out Ginny.  
  
"Will you not do that in front of me?" Ron said looking as if he was going to puke any moment.  
  
"Sorry Ronnie, but you are going to have to get used to me dating your best friend." Ginny said.  
  
"Just keep it rated G." Ron said. Ginny rolled her eyes before walking over to Hermione to talk to her.  
  
"Well did you ask?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Dumbledore said that on Saturday he will make an excuse and you, me, Snape, and Remus will be getting to go to Diagon Alley." Hermione said.  
  
"That's great, but Hermione I don't have enough money to. . ." Ginny was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Ginny don't be crazy Remus and I are paying." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In DADA Hermione sat taking notes as she always did, but taking time out to look up and smile at Remus who smiled back. Once class was about to end Remus spoke to Hermione.  
  
"Miss. Granger can you stay a few moments after class I need to talk to you about your last essay?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione said confused.  
  
Once the class ended and everyone except Remus and Hermione were there. Remus took out his wand and muttered a spell. The door swiftly closed and locked. He walked over to Hermione. Hermione wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Remus' arms were on her waist as they kissed.  
  
"I . . . love . . . you. . ." Remus said in between kisses.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss. "I love you too, but I have a class to be getting too."  
  
"Sorry love. Well I'll see you later." Remus said before giving Hermione a final kiss. After Hermione went to leave she noticed Remus' arms were still around her waist. "Hun I really have to go."  
  
"I don't want you too." Remus said.  
  
"I know, but I have to get to my muggle studies class."  
  
"Ok, ok." Remus said before taking his arms from Hermione's waist and sounding hurt from Hermione wanting to leave.  
  
"You know I love you." Hermione said before going to the door and noticing it was still locked. "Babe the door is still locked."  
  
"I know." Remus said as he made no effort to unlock it."  
  
"You asked for it, "Aloahamora." Hermione said as the door came open and she walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron: That was a evil yet loving Chapter.  
  
Hermione: I know [crying]  
  
Nay: OH please.  
  
Harry: They will be ok.  
  
Remus: Well it was cool  
  
Luna: As always. You go girl!!!  
  
Sirius: Yeah you rock, but where am I?  
  
Nay: Sirius if you remember. You died in the 5th book.  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah.  
  
James: You can be so dumb Padfoot.  
  
Lily: As he always was.  
  
Nay: What are you doing here?  
  
Lily: Came for a visit.  
  
Harry: What's up Mom and Pops  
  
James: If I was in control and not Nay I would ground you for calling me Pops.  
  
Nay: I know, but I'm in control. Well since we have guests I feel they should tell the rules for reviewing.  
  
Lily: I'd be glad too.  
  
Hermione: Yeah someone else to say the rules for once.  
  
James: Well the rules are. . . Ok no talking bad about the sorry or Nay. You may call her Nay or WerewolfzAngel. You must visit her website at www.geocities.com/WerewolfzAngel .  
  
Lily: No talking about grammar cause that crap really gets her peed off. And the #1 rule of all is. . . Take it away Moony.  
  
Remus: And Remember NO Flamming. 


	6. How confusing love can be

A/N: I've never been able to master 21 reviews this is fantastic. Thanks to Atiannala for being my 21st reviewer.  
  
I'm going to add a new relationship into this. Just see if you can spot it. I'm working very hard at this and so far my hard work is paying off. I will be slowing down a lot in September because I start school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
Remus had just gone though his transformation that night and that afternoon he was so tired. Hermione was going to teach his classes that day including her year class. He lay in bed to tired to even read. He was keeping a boggart in a box that was in his room and it kept making rattling noises while shaking the box. He was completely depressed.  
  
There was a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come on." Remus said not taking any energy to get up.  
  
"Hello Lupin I'm bringing you your after effects potion." Professor Snape said as he walked into Remus' room.  
  
"Thank you very much." Remus said as he took the vile from Snape's hand and drank it down.  
  
Snape and Remus had became friends within the last year. After they really got close while working in the Order. They worked out their differences and were trying to be friends. At time Snape was still rude and annoying, but he could be really nice at times.  
  
"Well. . .I see there is something more bothering you." Snape said.  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
"Come on Lupin."  
  
"Oh, ok I'm worried about Hermione and me getting married."  
  
"Don't worry about it. If you are in love with her and want to spend the rest of your life with her you will be fine."  
  
"Thanks and by the way how do you know about being married."  
  
"Because I married a few years ago."  
  
"To whom may I ask?"  
  
"She used to be a student here. Her parents were never to thrilled with her marrying her teacher. They never liked me. We had a son together soon after marrying. She died when our son was 3 years old. Her parents took our son away from me and changed his name. After they moved and won't let me have any contact with him. I heard they moved to the States and want him to go to Maryland Academy of Magic."  
  
"That was completely wrong of them."  
  
"I know, but at least I know he is safe and well."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Her sister writes me once a week."  
  
"Well at least you have some type of information."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was and is his name?"  
  
"His name was Samuel David Snape, but now his name is Luke T. James."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"He is 9 years old. Well Lupin I must get going. I'll talk to Miss. Granger and she will tell me how you are doing."  
  
"Good day to you as well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in Remus' classroom after finishing up with the last class. Tyren knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello Hermione I came here for help with my Potions work."  
  
"Oh yeah come to a desk and I'll be glad to help you." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tyren sat down and took some parchment, a quill, and some ink out of her bag. Also he took out her potions book. Hermione grabbed a chair at sat at the desk with Tyren.  
  
"Well I have to write a foot on shrinking potions."  
  
"Ok that should be simple." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione I heard a rumor and I wanted to know if it was true."  
  
"Depends on what the rumor is."  
  
"I heard that you fancy Professor Lupin."  
  
"Well Tyren that is quite true." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Me too. He is really cute for a man his age." Tyren said.  
  
"Very."  
  
After 30 minutes Tyren was finished with her essay and she left the classroom. Hermione stayed sitting. She began to cry. Hermione did not know why she was crying. The tears just streamed down her face.  
  
She thought about Remus and how much she loved him. Was it really love or was it just a crush? She thought hard. She remembered her little crush on Lockheart in her 2nd year, her little thing with Viktor Krum in her 4th year and her strange crush on Ron in 6th year. I mean was this a crush on really love.  
  
She thought long and hard and found it was what she thought it was. It was completely love. She was completely in love with Remus J. Lupin.  
  
Just then Ginny stormed into the classroom furious.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm glad I found you. That greasy haired git Snape gave me detention!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Ok when?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tonight at 5 because my potion caught on fire."  
  
"Wow." Hermione was amazed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked down to Professor Snape's classroom for her detention. She knocked on the door about 4 times before a voice called.  
  
"Come in." said the sly voice of Professor Snape. Ginny's stomach began to flip flop everywhere.  
  
Ginny walked into the classroom and the door closed behind her. She jumped slightly. "I'm here for my detention."  
  
"Ah, yes Miss. Weasley." Snape said as he stood up from his desk. "I want you to use this tooth brush and clean the floor, without magic."  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny said. She took the tooth brush from his hand and began to scrub the floor.  
  
An hour passed. Snape walked over to Ginny. Ginny was to angry to notice that he was behind her. Finally Snape coughed. Ginny stood up and turned around. He was directly behind her. The way they were standing was very close. Her stomach was turning. A few weeks before she had finally figured out that she had a crush on Professor Snape. Snape's hand went around Ginny's waist. Ginny starred up into his eyes as he stared in her eyes. Their lips came in together. The kiss became more passionate. Snape held onto Ginny tightly. Their lips came apart.  
  
In a whisper type voice hovering away from one another's lips Ginny spoke, "Severus." The name just slid off her tongue nicely. The kiss continued. Ginny's hands went under his robes and under his shirt to fell his muscular chest.  
  
"Ginny." He said softly against her lips. He lead her though a hidden door in his classroom that lead to a small common room and though another door, which was a bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat on the couch in her and Remus' common room. She sat reading a book. Remus was asleep when she returned to the room and so she did not want to wake him. The window was open and a small barn owl flew through and landed on the couch next to Hermione. She took the letter from the owl's leg and it few away.  
  
She opened the letter, which was sealed with a Ministry of Magic seal.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are glad to tell you that we have considered your application for a Ministry Secretary when you graduate from school. With your fantastic grades and O.W.Ls we would want you to be a junior assistant to the minister. Even if you haven't taken your N.E.W.Ts we feel that you will do beyond expectations and we will be ready for you to take this job.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
"Yes!!!" screamed Hermione and she jumped up. Hermione had never been this happy. How could she not be excited? This was wonderful. Even though Remus was sleeping she just had to tell him. She ran into Remus' bedroom and woke him up. "Remus, Remus wake up."  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Remus asked as he lifted himself up in bed and wiped his eyes.  
  
"When I graduate they want me to be the Junior Assistant to the Minister at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Really that is wonderful darling." Remus said as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I know I can't wait to tell Ginny, Harry, and Ron."  
  
"Well it's only 7:45 go tell them."  
  
"Ok that's great."  
  
Hermione left the room in a hurry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, Ron." Hermione said excitedly as she came into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said looking up from an essay he was working on fantastically without Hermione's help.  
  
"Well your dad sent me a letter and they want me to be the Junior Assistant to the Minister." She said happily.  
  
"Yeah he told me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me." Hermione said as she hit Ron in the arm.  
  
"Because he wanted to send you an official letter from him as a surprise."  
  
"Well that's great Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"I know, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Remember she had detention with Snape." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hermione said.  
  
"Well tomorrow in Hogsmedge we have to celebrate." Ron said.  
  
"I can't because it was a full moon last night and I'm going to be with Remus." Hermione explained.  
  
"Well we will sometime." Harry said.  
  
"Hey all." Ginny said as she walked into the common room. Her hair was a complete mess and there were about 3 hickys on her neck.  
  
"umm Ginny can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah where?" Ginny asked.  
  
"In my old room." Hermione said as she just about dragged Ginny into her old room.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What is that on your neck and your hair?"  
  
"Oh my. I just met up with my ex Michel after detention."  
  
"Virginia Cameron Weasley I know when you are lying. Now tell me the truth!"  
  
"Ok I umm. . ."  
  
"Well."  
  
"I had did it with Professor Snape." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm in love with him."  
  
"Wow." Hermione was in shock.  
  
"We started kissing and then it lead to something else."  
  
"Well that actually is cool."  
  
"I'm so not going to tell Ron because he is so going to freak."  
  
"If you do I suggest to wait a while. Don't tell Harry now either."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione went to Remus' quarters to see Remus sitting in the living room talking to Snape. Hermione just smiled and walked into her bedroom. 


	7. Mr And Mrs Remus J Lupin

A/N: I'm already working on the sequel. It is called 'Tell Me Why'. I'm working on it, but it won't be up until I'm finished with this story.  
  
In this chapter there are some lines from a few Jump5 songs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 -  
  
Remus paced the room back and forth, back and forth. He was so nervous and could not stop pacing.  
  
"Lupin you are going to lose your legs now stop." Severus said.  
  
"I know, but it is so hard not too. I'm nervous. I mean I'm getting married in 10 minutes."  
  
"You are getting married I understand. Save your nervousness for when your wife is getting ready to have a baby."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione bit her freshly manicured nails. The paint chipped away every time she bit.  
  
"Hermione if you don't stop!" Ginny threatened.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Here let me fix your nails." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's right hand and took out her wand. Ginny muttered a spell that re manicured Hermione's nails.  
  
"Ginny I'm getting married in 9 minutes!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"I think we know." Said a dark voice. Severus head was poking though the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny said playfully.  
  
"That the bride and maid of honor must get ready to go." He said.  
  
"Wait you have to give me a kiss first." Ginny said as she walked over to Severus. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Will you two stop so I can get married." Hermione said as she walked up to the door.  
  
"Ok ok." Ginny and Severus said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked down the asile with a smile on her face. The only people at the wedding were Harry, Ron, and all the Professors.  
  
"We are here to place the two halves of love together. The halves are of Remus J. Lupin and of Hermione J-A. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said as he held up his wand. "As the proof that this is love." He spoke and with a wave of his wand he spoke again, "Amorianez."  
  
A bright blue light shot though Hermione's chest as her head went back. Also a bright yellow light went though Remus' chest and he had the same reaction as Hermione. The lights touched and turned pink at the bisection point. Then miniature versions of Hermione and Remus floated about the pink light. The tied together like a knot.  
  
"This love is true." Dumbledore said before saying, "Amorihonzes." The lights faded and Remus and Hermione were standing correctly again. "Your love is true. Confess your love with ones mouth Remus."  
  
Remus looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled. "Hermione Jessi-Anne Granger. Laying my eyes on you was like going to a Heaven of eternity while alive. You make me fell as I have never felt in my life. No one has made me fell pure and brave as you do. My spirit is for you. I will forever love you."  
  
"Your love is true. Confess your love with ones mouth Hermione." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Remus Jonathan Lupin your love fell within my heart. I give all to you for you have chosen me. I give my heart I give everything. I will belong to you. I want the world to see the kind of love that we have forever. You have opened up my heart. Now your love is rushing in. All I want is you. I'm in a world of pure love when I even say your name My heart feels lighter no matter what I'm going though."  
  
"The love is confessed. Now make complete" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I Hermione Jessi-Anne Granger do somleny swear to take Remus Jonathan Lupin to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health all the days of my life." Hermione said as she slid a gold band ring onto Remus' finger.  
  
"I Remus Jonathan Lupin do somleny swear to take Hermione Jessi-Anne Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health all the days of my life." Remus said as she slid a gold band ring that had a diamond in the middle onto Hermione's finger.  
  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." Dumbledore said and with a wave of his wand a golden knot tied Hermione and Remus' rings together and then it vanished. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Remus lifted Hermione's veil and gave her a kiss as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione's arms went around Remus' neck. As the kiss ended Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I now present you with Mr. And Mrs. Remus J. Lupin." Everyone in the great hall clapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nay: Ok I know it was short, but I wanted this to just be the wedding chapter.  
  
Remus: We understand Nay.  
  
Nay: I know well I've been working on the sequel.  
  
Sirius: Yes [jumps up and down]  
  
Nay: You ppl should know the Review rules by now.  
  
Remus: Yeah no Flaming. 


	8. A Honeymoon disaster

A/N: Some people want to know Voldemort's plan, but his plan will not be unleashed until the sequel. The sequel will be called, 'Tell Me Why', which I've already started working on. This chapter will not be posted until I get 30 reviews. So far as of now Aug. 21, 2003 at 1:14pm I have 28 reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 -  
  
Everyone was in the great hall talking. There had a nice dinner together. The students were to have dinner in the gardens because the great hall was in use. None of the students knew what was going on in the great hall due to the charms that were put on the hall.  
  
"Well Congrats." Professor Sprout said to Remus and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said.  
  
"What the hell." Ron screeched.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked alarmed.  
  
"Why is that. . .that. . .grease ball kissing my sister?!?!?!?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh no." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"It's ok Mr. Wealsey calm down." Severus said.  
  
"I sure as hell won't calm down. You are making out with my little sister!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron please calm down. Yes I am seeing Severus." Ginny said calmly.  
  
"Ginny is correct Ron. Calm down please." Hermione said as he came over to Ron's side and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, No, No." Ron said.  
  
"Yes Ron stop now!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"It's ok Hermione. It's your wedding day. Let me handle Mr. Weasley. Maybe he should get detention for defiance of authority." Severus said.  
  
"Whatever." Ron said.  
  
"Well then Mr. Weasley I will let your sister choose your detention time and punishment." Severus said.  
  
"Ginny you wouldn't." Ron said.  
  
"I will give you detention everyday for the rest of the school year if you let this slip to mom and dad or anyone." Ginny said.  
  
"A screw you!" Ron said.  
  
"How about everyday with myself and Filch." Severus said.  
  
"Ok fine." Ron said in defeat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though the back door in the great hall Remus and Hermione went to their rooms. Remus carried Hermione into the bedroom.  
  
That morning Hermione awoke in Remus' arms. She turned and looked at him. He was still fast asleep. She smiled at his sleeping face. She leaned near him and gave him a soft kiss. He shifted a bit and then she seen him smile at her.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Lupin." He said with his grip not leaving from her waist.  
  
"Good Morning Professor Lupin." Hermione said.  
  
"mmm, you look fabulous." Remus said as he gave Hermione a kiss.  
  
"Remus I'm naked."  
  
"The less clothes the better."  
  
"REMUS J. LUPIN!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
There was a knock at Remus and Hermione's door. Hermione scrambled to cover herself with the bed sheet. Then she gave up and ran into the bathroom. Remus stood and put on a bath robe before opening the bedroom door. He opened the door to see Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"At breakfast this morning this was delivered to Hermione." Professor Dumbledore handed Remus a red envelope that Remus noticed immediately to be a howler. "She will have to open it because it will explode."  
  
"I know headmaster. I'll get it to her." Remus said.  
  
"Will you be leaving today." Whispered Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, it is still a surprise for Hermione." Remus whispered.  
  
"Well good afternoon Remus. I will see you later."  
  
"I will see you later as well." Remus said before closing the bedroom door.  
  
He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He could hear the shower running. He walked over to the shower and opened the shower door. Hermione turned to see him taking off his bathrobe.  
  
"May I join you Mrs. Lupin?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes you may Mr. Lupin." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Remus sat in the living room.  
  
"Umm Mione this came for you in the morning post. Professor Dumbledore brought it." Remus took out the red envelope. Hermione gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Well I guess I have to open it." Hermione opened the red envelope and a voice yelled out.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE MUDBLOOD, YOU WILL DIE REALLY SOON BECAUSE THE DARK LORD IS COMING AFTER YOU!!!" the screaming voice belonged to Voldemort.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" screamed Hermione in fear.  
  
"It's fine love. It's fine." Remus said as he held Hermione close to him. "Well to make you feel better I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well I planned us a honeymoon."  
  
"You did!" Hermione's face brightened up.  
  
"Well I was thinking that we could Apperate to America and. . ."  
  
"America!"  
  
"Yes Mione, America and we can go to Monterey, Ca and San Francisco, Ca today."  
  
"Today!"  
  
"Yes Mione today."  
  
"Well I gotta get dressed." Hermione said as she jumped out of Remus lap and ran into the room to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom about 2 hours later ready to go. Remus was also ready. He told her that he has already gotten permission from Dumbledore to take her to America for the day. They walked out the room and down the corridors.  
  
"Well, well it's the Mudblood and her little friend." Said a dark voice.  
  
They saw Lucius Malfoy standing in front of them.  
  
"Hello Lucius are you joining the school's staff for Christmas." Remus said happily.  
  
"You know why I'm here Lupin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That Mudblood had my son chucked in to Azkaban."  
  
"That is were wizard rapist are sent Lucius."  
  
"You know damn well that my Draco did not do anything to that Mudblood."  
  
"YES HE DID!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Calm down Hermione." Remus whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Well I have contacted friends at the Ministry and we will have to see about that Mr. And Mrs. Lupin." Lucius said.  
  
Hermione stood completely still with her brown eyes set on Lucius Malfoy. She put her hands in her pocket and pulled out her wand slowly. She was so outraged that she could not even think of a curse or spell to use on Lucius.  
  
Finally she pointed her wand and said, "Diffindo!"  
  
All of a sudden the back of Lucius' pants slit open. He covered himself with his robe and ran screaming, "I will get you Mudblood!"  
  
"That was great Hermione." Remus said in hysterical laughter.  
  
Hermione did not way a word. There was still anger in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once outside the Hogwarts gates Remus apperated them to San Francisco, Ca. They stood at Pier 39. The sun was out, but it was a little windy. They walked around to the little shops. Remus had brought about 700 dollars of Muggle American Money. They stopped at a small Ben and Jerry's ice cream shop and got some ice cream. After they walked to the other side of the pier to see the sea lions.  
  
"They are so funny." Hermione giggled as she ate her ice cream.  
  
"Opps, you got ice cream on your noise."  
  
"Oh my." Hermione said as she whipped it away.  
  
"I could of gotten it."  
  
All Hermione did was giggle. Remus held her close to him as they laughed and watched the sea lions. It soon was later in the afternoon when they apparted to Monterey, Ca. Hermione had always read in Muggle books and Magazines about the Monterey Bay Aquarium.  
  
"Oh wow look at that otter." Remus said.  
  
"I know." Hermione said as she hugged him.  
  
"Come on lets go see the jellyfish." Remus said excidedly.  
  
"Wow I have never see you this excited." Hermione said as he run while holding her hand.  
  
"Well this is fun."  
  
"At least we get a one day honeymoon."  
  
"Yeah it's better than nothing."  
  
"Way better."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They stood looking at each other in the eyes and gave each other a kiss. All of a sudden people were around them clapping. Hermione giggled. They walked around aquarium for the rest of the evening. They knew that he had to get back. They had basically been out all night since on the west coast of America the time was 8 hours under where Hogwarts was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They apparted back to the Hogwarts gates. It was about 4 in the morning. They put in invisibility spells and went back to their room. Hermione lay down on the couch motionless. Remus laugehed and went to pick her up so she could sleep on the bed.  
  
"Watch it Lupin. Let go of the girl." Said a voice. He turned to see Ministry members surrounding him.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus asked.  
  
"You are having a relationship with a minor that is what's going on." Said Arthur Weasley.  
  
"We're married." Remus said.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" the Ministry was outraged.  
  
"That's right we are married." Hermione said as she stood up next to Remus.  
  
"Who did the ceremony?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.  
  
"That's right I did." Dumbledore said as he walked into the room with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well Dumbledore I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you and Professor Lupin." Arthur said as he motioned for some ministry law enforcent members to arrest Dumbledore and Remus. They went peacefully.  
  
"Everything will be fine." Remus mouthed to Hermione as she sat in tears on the couch. She was left in the room all alone. 


	9. More To Life

A/N: wow the last chapter was really, really, really strange huh. I know I wrote it. Lol Well I'm actually made that I have Remus and Dumbledore arrested by the Ministry. There is a song from Stacie Orrico in this chapter. 'More to Life' belongs to Stacie Orrico.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9 -  
  
Hermione was up all night going though books in Wizarding law enforcement. Overnight the news about Dumbledore and Remus being arrested had traveled around the school. They even knew about Remus and Hermione being married. The next morning Hermione went to breakfast. The Slytherins suddenly went quiet as she walked by. Once she passed the started laughing and making comments.  
  
"Now we know why your grades are so good!" said Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Wow thanks for the idea of how to DO better in Charms!" Millicent Bullstruble said.  
  
Hermione ignored the comments and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"How is everything?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Terrible." Hermione said.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better Severus went down to the ministry first thing this morning. To the best of my knowledge he is still there."  
  
"Hey Mrs. Lupin!" yelled another voice from the Slytherin table.  
  
"I can't handle this." Hermione said.  
  
"It will be fine." Ginny said.  
  
"Hermione are the rumors true?" Pavariti Patel asked.  
  
"Yeah are you really married to Professor Lupin?" Lavender Brown asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" screeched Pavariti.  
  
"You are so lucky." Lavender said.  
  
"To be married to such a hottie." Pavariti said.  
  
"Thanks I think." Hermione said.  
  
Pavariti and Lavender walked away to go talk to some giggly girls at the Ravenclaw table. Tyren now walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Wow Hermione when you said you fancied Professor Lupin you really meant it." Tyren said.  
  
"Ahh I can't take this!" Hermione screamed as she left the great hall in tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Hermione's parents are dead and so Remus can be like an official guardian to her." Severus said.  
  
"That is true. Remus has been taking a big responsibility in taking care of Miss. Granger. He makes sure she finishes all her school work and has been helping her and some friends study for N.E.W.Ts." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Your son is a good friend of Hermione as well as your charming daughter and they will see her depressed for quite awhile." Severus said.  
  
"I understand, but it is the law for a grown man to have any type of relationship with a minor." Arthur said.  
  
"Remus is in love with Hermione and will do anything in his power to take care of her." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I can see that but, " Arthur began to argue.  
  
"But nothing you must let Remus out. How would your wife feel if you were arrested? You know that she would be hysterical and in pain. That is how Hermione feels." Severus said.  
  
"I will have to talk with the other senior members of the ministry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione went into her and Remus' bedroom and lied on the bed. She held his pillow and inhaled his sent. She was really in loved the way he smelled. She fell asleep holding his pillow.  
  
A hand ran over her forehead. Tender lips touched hers. "Wake up Hermione." Said a calm voice that Hermione knew only too well.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Remus standing in front of her. "Oh Remus!" she screamed as she threw her arms around him.  
  
Remus gave her a kiss and held her. "You know they could not hold me long."  
  
"How'd you get out?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke in a cold sweat. It had all been a dream. Remus was not back. She was not being held in his arms again. It had all been a small foolish dream. Hermione was still a bit tired, but she could not have another dream about Remus coming back because it was too much for her. Hermione went into a fresh batch of tears.  
  
"Don't cry Hermione."  
  
Hermione seen Ron and Harry sitting at the end of her bed with a bag.  
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
"It's a gift for you." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said as she whipped her tears.  
  
She opened the bag to find a photo album. It was scarlet and gold. On front it read: 'Hermione J-A Granger-Lupin, days at Hogwarts.' She smiled and looked at the bottom with more wording. 'From your best friends Harry J.P and Ron D.W.'  
  
Opening the book she seen a picture from their first year. It was the day that they had won the house-cup. There was one from Harry's first Quidditch game. The second year pictures were much better. Hermione could tell that some where ones that Colin took. There were pictures up until one page that brought Hermione to tears. It was Hermione's wedding day. Hermione cried and smiled. There was a page saved for their graduation day at the end of the book.  
  
"Thank you guys so much." Hermione said.  
  
"You are always welcome with being such a good friends to us." Harry said.  
  
"Ginny and I are planning to Floo dad and beg him to let Lupin come back." Ron said.  
  
"Thank you so much." Cried Hermione as she got up and flung her arms around Ron.  
  
"Ummm -er- your umm welcome." Ron stuttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad it's Ginny." Ginny called into the fireplace. Then her dad Arthur Weasley appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Yes Ginny." Arthur said.  
  
"Well why did you have Remus, I mean Professor Lupin arrested for marrying Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah dad why?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's against the law." Arthur simply said.  
  
"Hello dad if you haven't noticed you are the minister of magic." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah you can change the laws." Ginny said and in the back of her mind thinking about her and Severus' relationship.  
  
"I'll try. That is all I can tell you for now." Arthur said.  
  
"You are the best dad in the world. If I could I'd hug you." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah bye dad." Ron said.  
  
"Bye study hard." Arthur said as he left the fireplance.  
  
"And if not I know some great tricks for the ministry I can get for Fred and George." Ginny said evilly.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Hey it's the truth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in complete depression as the day continued. She did leave her room and walk down to the lake. She watched the giant squid swim around. How she missed Remus was all she could think of. The wind blew a bit softly. Then she pulled her wireless out of her pocket and listened to the Wizarding Wireless Network (WWN). She listened to the song. It was a song by Stacie Orrico an American witch.  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let go  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more  
  
Than waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed.....  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
To life..  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more to life....life..  
ohh...more to life....theres gotta be more to life...  
ohh...more to life....theres gotta be more to life...ohhh  
  
Hermione smiled as the song finished. A thought came to her mind that there was more to life. She could not just sit around and cry about Remus being arrested. She had to be patient and wait carefully. She knew that crying was not always going to stop the pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat in a cell in Azkaban. It was cold and all he could think of was the day he was bitten by a werewolf. That memory floated around and around for hours as he just sat. The dementors would just cross his cell every now and then to bring him food or something.  
  
"hem - hem." Remus looked up to see Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Minister." Remus said.  
  
"I'm letting you out." Arthur said as he opened the cell for Remus to get out.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Give a hug to Hermione for me and tell her I'm very sorry. I've changed the law and a 17 year old is now allowed to date or marry anyone over 20."  
  
"Thank you so much." Remus said as he shock Arthur's hand before walking down to fine Professor Dumbledore waiting for him.  
  
"Ready to go Remus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Remus said as they apparted away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had sat alone re-reading the book Remus had bought her. She had already fell in love with the book and was now even more in love with it. Well she did love Hogwarts: A History a little more.  
  
"Guess who's back?" Remus said as he walked though the door.  
  
"Remus!" screamed Hermione as she jumped up and threw herself in his arms.  
  
"He actually let me out. Can you believe that?" Remus said.  
  
"This is so wonderful. I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you." Remus said as he gave Hermione a long passionate kiss. "He also changed the law. A 17 year old is now allowed to date a person over 20."  
  
"Ginny will really love that next year."  
  
"She very much will."  
  
Remus swept Hermione off her feet into their bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nay: That was beautiful. [cries] See people Arthur Weasley is not an old fart.  
  
Arthur: I'm not at all.  
  
Sirius: I really liked that.  
  
Remus: I hated it!!!  
  
Harry: Why?  
  
Remus: Because the next chapter is the last chapter.  
  
Nay: It's fine because there is a sequel.  
  
Remus: [jumps up] REALLY!  
  
Sirius: Yes dumbo  
  
Hermione: That's great. What's it called?  
  
Nay: 'Tell Me Why'  
  
Sirius: Cool title.  
  
Nay: I know [bows]  
  
Remus: So how long will it be?  
  
Nay: Not tellen  
  
Remus/Sirius: Darn  
  
Ginny: Give us hints.  
  
Nay: Well Hermione is pregnant. Ginny you have a baby.  
  
Ginny: Aww is it cute?  
  
Nay: Yes.Voldemort's plan will unfold.  
  
Sirius: Don't tell anymore I want to wait and read the story.  
  
Nay: OK. Moony I need the Review rules.  
  
Remus: Ok ok. Don't talk about Nay[werewolfzangel]. Shut up about her grammar. And no Flaming 


	10. This Goodbye is not Forever

A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of 'Wish that I could Read Your Mind'. I'm really sorry, but hey the sequel has started. I will be a bit slow with putting out chapters to the sequel because I'm getting ready to start school and of course I have work to do. Enjoy this special treat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10 -  
  
"Remus wake up." Hermione said as she kept hitting Remus over and over.  
  
"What?" he said in a fussy baby way.  
  
"Stop being a baby and wake up. Graduation is today!" she screamed.  
  
"Ok babe I'm up."  
  
"Well do you like my robes?" Hermione asked as she stood and turned around.  
  
"Very sassy."  
  
"As I always am. So hurry up and put some clothes on. Also not just any clothes. I bought some black robes that have scarlet and gold trim."  
  
"Well then I guess I don't know how to dress myself."  
  
"You do it's just I'd like you to wear those robes at my graduation." Hermione said as she leaned down to give him a kiss. Remus grabbed her and pulled her over him. "Remus stop I have to be out there in an hour. The ceremony starts in 2 hours so get up." She said as she got off the bed and strode out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excited?" Harry asked as he fixed his glasses correctly and started to try and flatten his hair again for the one thousandth time.  
  
"It's not going to go flat silly." Hermione said giggleing.  
  
"Well it's worth a try." Harry said as he tried to flatten his hair over his scar.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"I want my hair to cover my scar." Harry said fustraited.  
  
"Aww little Harry warry doesn't want his littule scarrry warry showing." Pansy Parkinson said as he walked past with her Slytherin friends.  
  
"She likes you." Hermione said.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"She dropped her diary one day after Potions and I kinda read it." Hermione said.  
  
"You did!" Ron yelped.  
  
"Yeah now keep it down." Hermione said as she shoved her hand over Ron's mouth.  
  
"Eww now I'm complete discussed knowing that that pug faced freak thinks I'm cute." Harry said.  
  
"Well get over it. Aren't you and Libby getting married this coming fall?" Hermione asked.  
  
[I made up Libby. She is a 7th year Ravenclaw who is also graduating. She has soft green eyes (not bright like Harry's) and soft curly shoulder length brown hair. She is half black and half white.]  
  
"Yes Libby and I are getting married." Harry said.  
  
"How about you and Luna, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well since she still has one more year of school we are planning on getting married next summer." Ron said.  
  
"Remus and I plan to be married at least a year before we have kids." Hermione said.  
  
"And the first one will be named after me." Harry said.  
  
"You wish." Hermione said.  
  
"Now Gryffindor students it's time for the Graduation Ceremony so get into line." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
All the Gryffindor students rushed to get into their lines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This year has been full of many fun adventures. As each of these Wizards and Witches have gone though 7 years of love, hate, sadness, and rivalries. We will have Professor Flitwick come and present the Ravenclaw graduates."  
  
They all watched the Ravenclaw students receive certificates that prove the went though the whole 7 years and have achevied the standard to go out and be successful in the magical world. They clapped as each student received a certificate.  
  
"Libby Johanson." Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice called.  
  
All the students cheered and clapped. Harry jumped out his seat and cheered.  
  
"Go Libby!"  
  
The rest of the Ravenclaw students were called. Professor Sprout went up and called the Hufflepuff students. Then Severus for the Slytherin students. Then it was finally time for Gryffindor.  
  
All the Gryffindors were called by Professor McGonagall. Hermione stood in line waiting.  
  
"Hermione J. Granger." As Professor McGonagall called Hermione's name she walked up and got her certificate from Professor McGonagall.  
  
Later on. . . "Neville Longbottom." Later. . . "Harry J. Potter." Then close to last. . . "Ronald Weasley."  
  
Once seated the students were to hear Dumbledore make a speech.  
  
"Now these students are ready to go and face the world that is waiting for them. There may be harsh trials, but I know they will overcome them in the triumph way that they made it though school. I now give you the newest 7th year graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The students all jumped and threw their pointed caps in the air. Hermione, Harry, and Ron hugged each other.  
  
"We did it!" yelled Harry.  
  
"We are free!" screamed Ron.  
  
"I'm going to miss this library." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Miss that what?" Ron asked.  
  
"The library." Hermione said.  
  
"Screw the library we finally graduated." Harry said as he ran to fine Libby.  
  
Remus found Hermione though the crowed of students and family members. He gave her a warm kiss. "Now we can be free with it." Remus said.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said as she now felt free.  
  
"Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you." Said Mrs. Weasley as she ran over and found Hermione.  
  
"Thank You Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.  
  
"Now Remus please take good care of her. She is a bright young girl who will never be mistreated." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Remus said.  
  
"And as a treat for both of you. You will not have to ride the train to London. Arthur as arranged some Ministry cars to come and pick you both of you with your belongings." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"That's wonderful." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat packing her things into her trunk. She could not believe for now she would be leaving Hogwarts, but she was leaving happily with her husband. Harry and Ron had come into the room to say good-bye to Hermione since they were going home on the train.  
  
"Well Hermione we will definitely have to get together this summer." Harry said.  
  
"Oh course." Hermione said. "Well I'm not going to cry cause I know I'll see you too."  
  
"Duh Mione." Ron said.  
  
"Well I just have to stop at the Dursley's to get the rest of my things because I've already gotten a place to stay." Harry said.  
  
"Where?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I had my parents old house in Godrics Hollow restored." Harry said.  
  
"That's wonderful." Hermione said.  
  
"Libby is so excited to see it." Harry said.  
  
"Well we better get going because the train will be leaving in a while." Ron said.  
  
"Yah." Harry said.  
  
"Ok well once I get to London and see my new house the Remus bought I will owl both of you ASAP." Hermione said as she gave Ron a hug and then Harry.  
  
"Ok so see you within the next few days." Harry said.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said.  
  
They hugged and Harry and Ron left to go catch the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready baby the cars are here." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Hermione said.  
  
"Honey I will still be working here so you can always come here to visit." Remus said.  
  
"I know, but I won't be a student anymore and that will be weird."  
  
"It's fine. I had a hard time leaving also."  
  
"Well I better hurry and leave before I want to stay."  
  
"Yeah." Remus gave Hermione a kiss as they walked out to the Ministry cars with their belongings. They got inside the car and the car started to drive off. Hermione looked out the window and watched Hogwarts disappear within the night sky.  
  
~*~*~~~*******~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~******  
  
Hermione: That was said.  
  
Nay: I know, but it's not final.  
  
Harry: At least I'm leaving those crackpots the Dursleys.  
  
Remus: Well that was the last chapter.  
  
Sirius: So give your input and ideas for 'Tell Me Why.'  
  
Nay: Go and read 'Tell Me Why' no ok.  
  
Harry: Hurry.  
  
Remus: Don't waste time.  
  
Nay: YES so go.  
  
Sirius: And remember review your ideas for 'Tell Me why' the sequel!!!!! 


	11. Wish That I Could Read Your Mind

Nay: This is our offical Thank You to all those reviewers out there.  
  
Sirius: Yeah we love ya.  
  
Remus: You know we do.  
  
Hermione: We could not go on without ya'll  
  
Harry: You made this story better.  
  
Snape: You encouraged Nay  
  
Ron: YOU ROCK!  
  
Nay: So for a special Thank You  
  
Remus: We will have the song from Jump5 'Wish that I could Read Your Mind'  
  
Sirius: Why we are thanking you  
  
I hear you prayin'  
Your dreams would be takin' you  
Far from here, far away  
So tired of waiting  
Your heart must be breaking in two  
While you do  
With all the things in the world that you're trying to do  
Does what I'm trying to say get thru  
To you  
  
THANKS TO:  
LISA MEUNIER  
HERMIONE (DAN_ORLI_NEO1FAN@HOTMAIL.COM)  
ATIANNALA  
LILY106  
JESSICAANDREWS666  
PADFOOTSGURL4EVA  
~*~*  
PLAIDPAJAMAS1015  
EJW-4EVER  
HERMIONE80  
DRACO'SWINDERLILY  
CAT  
KILLER ANGEL  
  
Chorus-  
Wish that I could read your mind  
Understand what you hide in your heart  
Then maybe, baby, I could help you see how loved you are  
Wish that I could find the words  
That would echo inside of your soul  
'Cause then, my friend, you'd know  
He loves you so  
God loves you so  
  
THANKS TO:  
THREE-DAYS-GRACE  
RUBY MALFOY  
HALIE WALKER  
RANDOM DEATH  
AILSA1  
  
I have a confession  
For all your hard questions  
The answers  
May not seem clear  
There's no use pretending  
'Cause we're all out here spinning  
Our wheels, So it feels  
Only one knows your heart, what you hope to become  
Do you know who your running from?  
Or to?  
  
THANKS TO:  
XAEIN  
STEFANIE14  
THE B OF ELICE  
JOANI  
MOLY WEASLEY 85  
ADVENTURE24  
LENA JUDITH  
HANNAH  
&  
VAMPIRE_CHICK  
  
Chorus  
  
My love is strong  
But not strong enough  
I'll give you all I have, it wouldn't matter that much  
So instead of promises  
I'll just be honest  
'Cause I won't always be around  
And I know my love could let you down...  
So  
  
Wish that I could read your mind  
Understand what you hide in your heart  
Then maybe, baby, I could help you see how loved you are  
  
Chorus-x3  
  
Sirius: Now it's over  
  
Ron: [screams and kicks] I don't want it to be over!  
  
Hermione: It's not completely  
  
Harry: Yeah it's now  
  
Nay: Because there is a sequel.  
  
Ron: Yes.  
  
Nay: The sequel is called 'Tell Me Why' and can be accessed at:  
  
Remus:   
  
Nay: Well and another Thanks to whose who read and did or did not review  
  
Sirius: Peace!  
  
Nay: And remember visit my official website at  
  
Remus: And her orginal fiction at:  
  
Hermione: Yeah now bye. 


End file.
